Veronica (EternalSonic1997)
Veronica Artmeyeva '''also labeled '''The Spoiled Brat, is a Staff Member in EternalSonic1997's Total Drama Island, and debuted oficially in Basic Straining. Prior to Total Drama, she was a member of the Other Show Reality TV's cast and before that she was a Famous Singer, Actress, and Supermodel. She seems to be similar in personality to Heather, though is not as mean due to not being a Contestant. She is Cody's Cousin, though it is shown the two can barely stand eachother. Pre-Total Drama Early Life Veronica was born in the Siberia Region of Russia to a wealthy man with a Toxic Waste company and a Politican Mother, and she easily learned how to get what she wanted. She would cry, yell, shout, anything to get what she desired in life. And, she would always get it. She also disliked her two Younger sibilings, and would always take away the attention from them to her once they were no longer infants. Not to mention that, but to her cousin she is extremely mean, and is rumored to be one of the reasons he is not popular in School at all due to her constant way of starting rumors and lying about people. Her fame started at the Age of Six, where she was taken by her Aunt to become an Actress, and starred in her very first Film, The Baldhead of Tokyo Tower. The Film was a major box office success, and her Childhood acting career continued onto a Teenage Acting Career, which is when she dabbled into singing with a few mixtapes (Three total), one single, and two full albums. Once she turned 18, she went into modeling, and juggles it and her Acting career to this day at the Age of 21. She was actually voted the Hottest Girl of Russia a total of 4 times, and won in Beauty against Miss Canada the very year TDI premiered. Reality TV It is known that eventually, Veronica's fame started decreasing. Her films were getting less popular thanks to Reality Television debuting despite her making a Sex Tape to keep her fame. Of course, she was not going to let this happen. She took over and called the Producers of a TV Network, demanding them to make a Reality Show with her. Of course, they obliged. She came up with an Elimination type idea, and wanted them to finalize it. This ended up being Total Drama Island. ''However, she was douped when they didn't pick her, for not Auditioning and being too old. She complained to her parents, and their Wealth got the Producers to create another show named ''Reality TV ''without Elimination and with Veronica automatically on the cast along with six others. On Reality TV, she acted extremely snobby and showed off her true personality. She was ruthless, mean, and always insulting the other Islanders for not being famous like she was. She often would betray them after making alliances with them, and then even humiliate them horribly. She caused most of the Ratings, but a negative opinion of her soon formed. NaTasha however, didn't stand for it and fought back as Veronica's primary rival. This went on for all 15 episodes of Reality TV prior to the TDI Crossover they had. Post-Total Drama Total Drama Island Up the Creek Veronica makes her first appearance in this episode, specifically at Gwen's Elimination Ceremony when she and NaTasha watch from the bushes. She only smirks, though, and then leaves the Island with NaTasha. She was not with the RTV cast when they fought against the TDI cast for some reason, and she also didn't speak. Paintball Deer Hunter Veronica, still un-named, returned to TDI in secrecy as an Unknown figure, knocking Duncan, Owen, and a Camera man out with a Frying Pan. She then swapped the votes to get Cody off, but got DJ off the Island instead, much to her fustration. If you can't take the Heat... Still the Unknown Figure, she apears only during the challenge, underneath the table Chris is sitting at. She does nothing to influence the game at all here. Who Can You Trust? Still the Unknown figure, she is watching the climax of the challenge wickedly from the bushes. She later appears upset that the Gophers lost the episode, but still did nothing to influence this here. Basic Straining Veronica reveals herself almost midway during the episode, and goes to Duncan who is in the boathouse. She and Him steal food from Chef and Chris' fridge, and Veronica takes her load to the bushes for herself. She then makes a slingshot and attempts to make Cody lose the Challenge, but is stopped by Cody's pet Squirrel Conker. She saves herself by claiming she is to be a staff-member, and is silent but does appear for the rest of the episode. X-Treme Torture In this episode, it is Veronica who not only interrupts Chris but also makes up the Challenge for the episode. She explains the three main challenges, but for the most part she does not much else other than that. Brunch of Disgustingness Veronica once more makes up the Challenge of the Episode, but also tied Chris up so that he could not be able to host, leaving her to replace him for the majority of the Episode. She watched with happiness as the Campers ate the disgusting food, and was annoyed when the Boys couldn't eat the Bull Testicles. She also constantly seperated Cody's name from being a Boy. No Pain, No Game In this episode, Veronica and Chris constantly fight over who Hosts, they start during the Recap and move on to a fight over the Loudspeaker. It is Veronica's idea to have Gwen and Courtney return, which seems to be annoying to Chris but he soon likes it. After that, the two are shown to keep signs of their fight through-out the episode, and it continues when Chris announces the prize is Veronica's trailer, much to her anger. Veronica continues to show anger about this to the end of the episode. Search and Do Not Destroy Veronica and Chris' conflict continues when Chris blows up the Trailer won by LeShawna and formerly owned by Veronica, at which Veronica becomes enraged and promises revenge on Chris. She keeps quiet, though is furtherly angered when both the Chests and Prizes of the Challenge are her belongings that he is giving away to the campers. She also shows no care to Cody getting the bear, even hoping he got it. Hide and Be Sneaky Veronica gets revenge on Chris subtly by hiding his Venus Fly-Trap named Larry somewhere on the Island, and for the most part she returns to her role as a normal Co-Host. She also mentions her father's job in this episode. That's off the Chain! Veronica first recaps the Episode, with no sign of Chris. She then appears in the confessional, angrily telling her Father to dump Toxic Waste on the Island, which he can't do until three years go by. Angry, Veronica storms out. She then goes to Heather and Lindsay with an Illegal Alliance Idea, to which Heather agrees to be a part of since the idea is to get rid of Chris. For the rest of the episode, she is mainly just present with mostly no lines, even at the end of the episode. Hook, Line, and Screamer! Veronica does not do much, and it is also implied her Alliance with Heather may have disbanded already. She once more Recaps the Episode, and from then on she goes to call someone to get the Real Physcho Killer on the Island which nearly kills Gwen, though her plan fails when Gwen fights the killer and wins by kicking him in the face repeatedly. Wawanakwa Gone Wild! Veronica takes over as host again this episode, and once more makes up the challenge. She shows little concern for the safety of the campers, and even has them be fed paste. She then sends them out on the challenge while she signs paperwork in Chris' name to get him off of the Show itself. She later appears by Gwen's dinner table when it is attacked and taken away by a Giant Goose. At the ceremony, she calls out Cody's name in disdain, and once Eva is eliminated she is kicked in the shin by the strong girl. She then reminds Heather that she has to clean the washrooms. Trial by Tri-armed Triathalon Veronica once more remains as Host of the Episode, and due to this is heavy in interacting with the other contestants. She once more makes up the Challenge for the contestants, and even calls them failures repeatedly through-out the episode. She is hit on the head by a wooden Sadie head thanks to LeShawna, though, for insulting Duncan for his love of Trent. She does host the Elimination Ceremony. Haute-Camp-Ture Veronica returns as hostess again, and goes to ta luxury resort where the Eliminated are. She calls them failures repeatedly and asks them who they think should win, what their lives have been like, and other things are also discussed as well. She shows no remorse when Gwen is eliminated by the contestants accidentally saying her name, and in-fact worded her sentence as if to say it was a good thing to vote someone off that you liked rather than hated. Camp Castaways Veronica once more is a hostess, and explains that she came up with the challenge and that her father and Russian Scientists are involved with the rain. Once the Campers are gone, her and Chef go on to have a fun time with eachother (playing limbo, eating brunch, etc.), rather than look for them. Once NaTasha and the Final Four (Heather, Cody, Duncan, and LeShawna) arrive, Veronica ejects NaTasha away and then explains they are at the Production crew's secret site. She declines allowing the Four campers into her and Chef's trailer. At the ceremony, Veronica chooses who to Eliminate, and Picks Cody. However, Chris and NaTasha show up, and reveal Veronica's contracts to be on don't exist, and that she is not a Legal Citizen of Canada. This keeps Cody on, and forces Veronica to leave. Veronica is taken down by Interns and then finally shipped off Total Drama Island back to Russia, while screaming for her Father. Unaired Confessional In an Un-aired confessional from ''X-Treme Torture shown in this episode, it is revealed Veronica was planning on hiding her true nature until the Finale, where she would make up a challenge that would garuntee her victory. Of course, Chris would have to be removed from Host position first. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island In this episode, Veronica appears near the end when Courtney finds her and her family having a family pool party. Upon learning from Courtney of the Million Dollar case ,Veronica launches herself and her Bulter Higgins into a Hot Air Balloon, joining on the hunt for the case. Courtney tried to catch on, but Veronica and Higgins used the trees to shake her off. Later on, she returns when Tyler, DJ, and Owen run into Justin. She ends up getting the case thanks to Higgins, and flies off to the cliff, being chased by the three guys that are tied up. Veronica easily evades them, and cackles like a Witch. She then appears over Cody, Heather, and Harold in their canoe. The three jump up to the hot air balloon, and of course try to get the case from her. This leads to her having a wrestling fight with Cody while the others in the Balloon watch. This also causes the Balloon to head towards camp, and also snag a bear on the rope dangling from it. Of course, the bear soon begins climbing up the rope and reaches the top after camp is reached as Duncan is chased by the moose. Veronica gets the case from Cody as he, Heather, and Harold jump off, and soon after the bear gets Veronica's attention, Veronica (and Higgins) jump off as well. They all land on the Diving board of a pool ladder, and it is Veronica who is in possession of the case, until LeShawna shows up, leading to it dropping. Once a plane hits the diving board, it breaks after some wobbling, and Veronica with Higgins are two of those that fall into the Green Jelly rather than slide on the ramp. This ultimately leads to Veronica not being allowed to participate in Total Drama Action, much to her dismay and anger, until of course her Aunt and Mother show up on the docks, making a deal with Chris that Veronica gets her job back as Staff Member to repay for the interrupted Pool Party. Veronica is shown to be at least okay with this outcome in the end. Total Drama Action Monster Cash In the first Episode of Total Drama Action, she is returned to her job and quickly annoys Chris by mentioning a minor amount of movies she's starred in and almost revealing something about the film lot they are on. She makes many confessionals talking of herself and her plans for the season, but in the end nothing much of her is accomplished aside from being present for the episode. She does however annoy Chris by interrupting him twice at the least. She also however does mock Cody when he is too skinny to fit in the monster and also had wet his pants. At the end of the Episode it is revealed she is sleeping in the Girls trailer, and takes a bunk away from Heather's bed forcibly by using her higher level fame to Heather's. Sharkin' for Action Veronica is woken up along with everyone else for the challenge of the day, though Veronica doesn't show up until Chris does of course. Once the Challenge is revealed, Veronica is pointlessly put in a Shark costume to be a part of the challenge, and is shown to heavily dislike it as well, along with not having her paycheck from Chris yet (which Chef is also angry about). Later on, she appears again during the challenge only to have Izzy/E-Scope attack her, resulting in a brief fight between the two until Scarface the Shark comes in and breaks the floor, Veronica falls into it's mouth and has her legs horribly mangled before getting eaten. At the end the Shark is blown up and Veronica along with the eaten contestants are blown out, but Veronica's legs are put into casts regardless. Wherefore art thou Chris Veronica appears without leg casts in this episode, and she begins interacting with more contestants than just Cody and Heather when she is the one to announce the Challenge and be present when Teams are formed. She is also the one who names the Teams. Once the first part of the challenge is complete, however, her role goes down to simply being present for the remainder of the episode, with a gasping reaction to Justin kissing Cody. She also reveals she has plans to have Chris leave the show a second time in this episode. Historical Proportions Veronica's role in this episode is once more similar to the previous three, as she is alongside Chris when he begins explaining the challenge. However, before the Civil War Challenge, she has a conversation in which they discuss a plan to get rid of Chris for him not giving them their pay. She and Chef are silent for the first challenge, but at the end of the Court Trial challenge Chef fires Chris of his Job as Host and replaces him with Veronica as part of their plan. With the plan having worked, Veronica takes over for the Quiz Challenge and asks Questions that mostly deal with herself, as well as having the award be a picture of herself as well. She also mocks many of the contestants in the trailer as well. Metallic Hoedown Now hosting the Show again, Veronica takes over from start to finish of this episode. She introduces the episode through Recapping the previous one and then goes on to introduce the challenge to the contestants as well. She of course shows little concern for their safety and makes the challenge involve Mechanical Bulls, Guns, and Lazer Disco. She also hosts the Elimination Ceremony that reveals Harold of being Eliminated, after which Chris comes in and reveals her to be Banished to the Sidelines and has her dragged off by Interns much to her dismay. It is shown in her Lame-o-Shame that she is not happy about this at all. Aftermath I In the First Aftermath episode it is revealed that Veronica is Co-hosting it alongside Geoff and Bridgette, and Veronica quickly becomes the Antagonistic Host, insulting everyone she interacts with and bragging about her fame and fortune. She also however makes Beth and Owen go through "Truth or Hammer" and asks them very tough to answer questions, and once Gwen is brought up she constantly has Trent and Duncan clips to bother her play. She also keeps the Team Trent and Team Gwen argument going just to see Bridgette and Geoff argue. Not only that, but she also quickly annoys both Geoff and Bridgette with all of this, and does get to briefly speak with Chris when he contacts as "Steve the Yeti". Filmography Movies: *''The Baldhead of Tokyo Tower (1992) *''Sweet Life of the Traveling Jeans ''(1992) *''Brotherhood of Football ''(1993) *''Bloodbath ''(1993) *''Blocky Horror Photo Show ''(1993) *''Mildred Wilks ''(1993) *''The Rake ''(1994) *''Shoeless ''(1994) *''The Balld of Small Jim ''(1995) *''Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror ''(1996) *''Life and Times of an Russian Broomstick ''(1996) *''Flying Sharks ''(1997) *''The 50 Year Old Virgin ''(1997) *''Sacred Lives of Canadian Kittens ''(1997) *''The Mountains have Feet ''(1997) *''Space Sharks ''(1998) *''Bloodbath 3: Horror on a Cruise Ship ''(1998) *''The Hoodie Brothers ''(1998) *''Zombie Sharks ''(1999) *''Bloodbath 4: 2000 Kills ''(2000) *''2 more Hoodie Brothers ''(2000) *''Mecha Shark ''(2001) *''Infernal ''(2002) *''Hard C ''(2003) *''Two Boys in a Hotel ''(2004) *''Night with Veronica ''(2004) *Sex Tape* *''Winning is Everything ''(2005) *''Billboarding ''(2006) *''The 50 Year Old Virgin who Got Mildred Wilks Pregnant and Felt Unhappy About it ''(2006) *''Yet Another Epically Awesome Movie ''(2007) TV Series: *''Denny Ghost ''(2001 Cartoon, Voice Only. 7 Episodes, Seasons 1 & 3) *''Canadian Dragon: Chris Thorn ''(2002 Cartoon, Voice Only. 2 Episodes. Seasons 2 & 4) *''Yo Momma so DAMN ''(2002 Sketch Show, 101 Episodes. Seasons 1-7, 2002-2007) *''Russians Gone Wild! ''(2004 Reality Show, 34 Episodes, Seasons 1-3 from 2004-2006) *''Reality TV ''(2007 Reality Show, 15 episodes) *''Total Drama Island ''(2007 Reality Show, 17 Episodes) **''Total Drama Action (''2007 Reality Show, TBA amount of Episodes) Discography: Albums: *''Veronicalicious ''(2004) *''Perfection ''(2006) Mixtapes: *''Veronica's Super Mixes 2001! ''(2001) *''Complete Winning ''(2002) *''Veronica's Beats ''(2005) Singles: *''Russian Perfection ''(2003) Gallery VeronicaIdle1.png|Veronica Updated with her First appearance Veronica.png|Veronica when she was first drawn VeronicaTDDDDI.png|Veronica's look in the TDI Special (Normal Clothes) VeronicaTDAEps1to6.png|Veronica's normal look at Total Drama Action's start Trivia *Her Character is based off of Veruca Salt from ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *She is actually considered and intended to be the Secondary Antagonist of my Total Drama Island season. She is not as Significant as Heather, but is significant enough to not be a Minor Antagonist like Sadie. *She has gone through numerous design and character changes, one example being that I removed her Racism, leaving her as only a Spoiled Celebrity. *She is the most changed and developed of any of my Original Characters. *She is the only Family Member to appear on the Game as a Staff Member. *On the Show, though she negatively gets along with everyone as a whole except Chef Hatchet, her main conflicts are with Cody and Chris. **The reason for her conflict with Chris is due to her wanting to be the head host of the show, and trying to steal it from Chris who wishes to keep his position and has since become annoyed and heavily dislike Veronica (though there are moments even after the conflict began where they seem to at least be okay with being around eachother). **The reason for her conflict with Cody is for unknown reasons, likely something that happened before the show began. *Many of her Films are parodies of films (and TV Shows) such as The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Mildred Pierce, Clueless ''(which is a canon TD Parody Film), ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Secret Lives of the American Teenager, The 40 Year old Virgin, The Hills Have Eyes, Easy A, The 41 year old virgin who knocked up Sarah Marshall and Felt Superbad About it, ''and the Movie Series that is made of making Word Movie as the titles. *Similarily, the TV shows she was/is in (exluding the Sketch Show and including TDI and RTV) are parodies of ''Danny Phantom, American Dragon:Jake Long, Girls Gone Wild, Big Brother, ''and ''Survivor. *Heather and Lindsay are fans of her, though are not friends with her. *She was in Duncan, Gwen, and Dakota's Favourite Movies. *Despite what you may think, she was created pior to Dakota, by years in-fact.